2019 Florida 500: How Blaze Became Next-Gen Save N Large (for only one race)
The 60th running of the Florida Willy's Cup 500 is mainly known for Blaze becoming a next-generation racer and Ryan Rag taking AJ's place for the only time so far. Since the 2nd race of 2019, Blaze became a normal racer with AJ driving. Transcript (The camera pans down to the Revdona International Speedway as the Fox Sports and RSN intermission is almost over.) PS2: Alright. Picture cars racing at a speedway. (a splash sound is-heard as PS2 closes his hauler's door. Milli, Zig-Zag, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel are outside.) PS2: I'm trying to focus, little mermaids. No- GameCube: THE RACE WILL START SOON! (At the pits, Nyan Storm arrives) Nyan Storm: I will win this, Turbo. Turbo: No you won't. (During the pace laps, Blaze sees his racing fans in the stands.) Ondina: Hey Blaze! Here's a piece of training advice to make this race awesome. Just be as fast as a speedy lightning bolt. Blaze: Thanks Ondina! Ondina: Good luck Blaze! (The cars line up at the starting line) Mark SetGo: Racers, start your engines! (The racers rev their engines/fire the engines or their racecars.) Mark SetGo: Racers! On your marks, get set, go! (The racers race off the speedway.) Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! This is Revdona, boys! Let's go racing! Ryder: And the race is on! (Blaze passes all the other racers as they zoom by from a few angles. Meanwhile, Preston the Newspaper Selling Pegasus is watching the race as he continues selling newspapers.) Preston's Dad: C'mon, why do you have to sell newspapers all the time! Preston: I am a professional newspaper seller. (Preston's Dad's phone alarm is heard) Preston's Dad: Ondina! Tell Blaze there is a huge crash coming, quick! Ondina: Blaze, a big crash is happening! (Blaze dodges all the cars in the crash as the yellow flag comes out.) Blaze: I need a new driver, but there is nothing Ondina can do! Bluz: Yella-Fella flag is still out, pit road is open, and everyone's coming in. (Blaze makes his way into the pits as Milli and the mermaids use their pattern powers to lift Blaze.) Blaze: I need a new driver! (The team gets AJ a new helmet) A.J.: No, not me! HIM! (he points to Ryan Rag) (Milli and the other mermaids use their Pattern Powers to make McQueen-styled bolts get onto Blaze's paint job, making him a next-generation car with green tires, a Blazing Speed mega booster, and a top speed of 250 mph.) Blaze: OH MY GOODNESS! (he zooms out of the pits so fast as he continues shocked) (Mark SetGo waves the green flag again as the racers take off.) Ondina: AJ, you be the crew chief. AJ: Guys, be as fast as a lightning bolt! Blaze: I and Ryan can still beat Crusher! Blaze and Ryan: Let's Blaaaaze! (Blaze and his new driver Ryan use Blazing Speed to pass the other cars, and he catches up to Nyan Storm) Naia: Looks like Blaze has found himself a new driver! (On the final lap, Blaze moves to the left, but Nyan Storm blocks him, he then moves to the right but gets hit by Nyan Storm. Blaze is stuck in the wall with sparks coming out of him, causing him to get hurt.) AJ: Flip over Nyan Storm! Blaze (groaning) and Ryan (normal): Let's blaze agaaaaain! (Blaze flips over Nyan Storm and wins the race.) Ruff: AND IT'S BLAZE FOR THE WIN! Mac 128k: BLAZE WINS THE REVDONA 500 OF 2019! Nyan Storm comes homerun 2nd while DS Lite comes 3rd. Not bad for DS Lite. (The fans are cheering for Blaze, Blaze then sees Milli and the mermaids outside the pits smiling at him, and then Blaze does a donut burnout, and then the flash photographers and interview cars are interviewing Blaze about Ryan until the Pinkfong mermaid and her jitterbug sisters come in) Pinkfong Mermaid and Sisters: Well then, be sponsored by us! Blaze: We will be next-generation racers forever. (but they weren't)